Angel's Light
by ProtagonistOfTheShiningStars
Summary: An ancient spell has been discovered by one who plans to misuse it. The keepers of the light and dark are being hunted for their unusual and powerful magic. When one of the keepers, Kat, collides with a mage of Fairy Tail, can they stop this madman from turning the angel herself into the source of never ending darkness or will an unexpected ally be their saviour. Hints of romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Normal P.O.V**

_The darkness seemed to be growing, tendrils writhing outward like snakes encasing everything within a pitch black shell of pure darkness. The darkness was reaching out looking to imprison everything that was every touch by light. The sky which usually resembled millions of sparkling diamonds against a gorgeous dark blue backdrop now showed the constellations fading from existence one by one. The moon, previously a gentle and caressing light now it too looked like it had been plunged into despair and before it was also erased. From the centre the black hole that coughed up this endless night only moments ago, now held a heavenly golden light, the only thing to shine within this new Dark Age. Looking closely at this brilliant glow, it had taken on the basic form of a human of which only the shimmering silhouette of its body made it recognisable as a basic humanoid being. Two majestic wings emerged from the figure at an amazing speed which most would miss within the blink of an eye. These wings were pure white in colour and their beauty was breath taking, they could easily enraptured the heart of all those whose gaze fell upon them. Although these wings, with enough radiance to restore your faith and beliefs, were tainted by the inky blackness. The soft feathers shifted from white to black whilst a few escaping whites fluttered softly towards the darkly tinted ground. Once the light had once again succumbed to the darkness giving it a new found depth of despair, three crystalline droplets fell from the sky. Each droplet silently landed and formed miniscule drop sized puddles that softly glowed with an enchanted sky blue light._

With a jolt, Carla's eyes became wide with terror as she struggled to make sense of this new vision of hers. Struggling to even her breathing, the world around zoned in and out of focus, all of her attention narrow-mindedly set on trying to solve this new puzzle that had presented itself. Being so consumed within her thoughts, Carla failed to notice the worried and quizzical stares that she was receiving from the rest of her teammates; Team Natsu. Something bad was about to happen, of this she was certain.

"Carla, are you okay?" Happy, that stupid tomcat; was now standing by Carla side. His voice was filled with worry and anyone could tell that he desperately wanted to hold her paw in comfort and support.

Carla couldn't tell them any of this just yet, in order to protect them from this unknown danger; she has to keep them in the dark. Ironic considering that the danger was cloaked within this ominous darkness.

"Yes I'm fine, but Lucy may not be!" Thinking quickly, Carla thought up the perfect excuse which would redirect their attention and get them out of the guild for a little while, allowing her to investigate the matter.

"What do you mean Carla?" Lucy's voice was quiet and tentative. Curiosity and fear began to overwhelm the blonde's emotions.

An exasperated sign escaped Carla's. "Child what I mean is that due to the destruction that was caused on the mission, we failed to receive the reward. If I'm not mistaken, your rent is due next week, is it not?"

Carla's gaze returned to Lucy, her face quickly paling and eyes widening at the thought of what horrors her landlady would do when she failed to produce the rent on time.

"Shit!" muttered Lucy under her own breath before getting up from her seat and racing toward the request board to find a suitable request.

Honestly, Lucy was supposed to be the smart, responsible member of Team Natsu but sometimes she too could get a little caught up in the moment.

Gray and Natsu sat their silently in shock that for once Lucy hadn't gotten mad at them for going overboard. Gray had figured out from the look on her face that she too had forgotten about it and helped trash the place. This was a both a good and bad thing for Gray and Natsu. Good because it meant that Lucy wouldn't yell at them. Bad because it meant that she would be harder on herself and that she would be keeping a close eye on the two of them on their next job, making sure that they didn't screw up this time.

When the blonde returned from having Mira, the guild's powerful take over mage and poster girl, approve the job placing the request on the table for the rest of the team to see.

_Remove the bandits that hide in our forest_

_Reward: 500 000 Jewel_

Natsu was the first to respond, "All right, I'm all fired up now! When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, be at the station by 8. Are you and Carla coming with us Wendy?" Lucy looked over towards Wendy and Carla, waiting for their response.

"No we are not!" Simply stated Carla, "If Wendy goes on another mission with you lot so soon after completing one then who knows what kind of destructive tendencies she may get!"

"Oh come on Carla, be nice" Wendy turned towards Lucy and smiled sweetly at her, "Thanks for the offer Lucy, but I already have plans."

"That's alright, so it's just Natsu, Gray, Erza and Me then."

Happy flew over and landed on Lucy's shoulder, "Lucie you forgot about me!"

"I'm sorry happy, I'll buy you a fish to make it up to you."

"Yay, fish!" Happy began flying circles around their heads, completely forgetting that he was going to tell Lucy that Wendy promised to do a mission with Romeo tomorrow. He was looking forward to teasing someone.

"Alright, go get a good night's sleep and don't be late tomorrow!" Ezra glared at the others who shirked away in fear.

"Aye Erza" replied Natsu accompanied by "Sure thing" from Gray and a "Happy number 2 is back" from Lucy.

One by one they left the guild and began to make their way home, Lucy being the first to leave while Natsu and Happy were the last ones to leave.

Happy and Natsu wound up outside Lucy's apartment, without exchanging words, the Exceed sprouted his wings and flew Natsu up to the window which Lucy never locked.

Climbing in, Natsu looked over to the bed which contained the sleeping Lucy. Ever since the Grand Magic Games and the Eclipse fiasco, Natsu has been spending more time with Lucy. Natsu and Happy climbed into the bed; Natsu on the right on Lucy, with Happy already curled up on the left.

Propped up on one elbow, he watched his partner and best friend sleep for a few minutes. He had watched her get thrown around like a rag doll by Raven in order to protect Asuka; he saw Minerva mercilessly attack her in the naval battle, almost killing her in front of the entire population of Fiore. A war between Fairy Tail and Sabertooth almost broke out which would have had devastating effects on the city of Crocus. Then he was no late to save her from Future Rogue, yes it had been Future Lucy who sacrificed herself to save Present Lucy but as Happy had said, 'Lucy is still Lucy'!

Something had awoken within him that moment; he had an overwhelming desire to protect her now more than ever. He didn't exactly know what that feeling was but he knew that he wasn't ever going to let her out of his sight but a situation became dangerous. He couldn't bear to lose her a second time.

He leant down until his lips were next to her ear. His nose was assaulted by her scent, strawberries and vanilla. He loved her scent and he thought it suited her nicely.

"Don't worry Luce, I'll keep you safe!" whispered Natsu before lying back down and going to sleep. His hand somehow ended up on Lucy's waist, as he fell into a deep slumber, one last thought ran through his mind. He didn't know how but for some reason his hand around her waist, just felt right.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Star: Hey everyone, chapter two is finally up for all those who are actually willing to read this. I thank you all for your bravery. This is the first time that I have written a Fairy Tail fanfiction so hopefully I don't mess up too badly here (fingers crossed). All feedback back is welcome whether it be good or back. Please feel free to call me Star on this sight as I do realise that the name I have given myself is a little long. Hope you all enjoy this story! Review, Like or PM me if you have any concerns or questions, or just want to give an idea that you think might work with this story. Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail, the almighty Hiro Mashima does. That's right, I see you on your throne toying with us as we wait for the next chapter in the manga.**_

_**~Bedroom door squeaks open~**_

_**Star: (spins around to face door) Wh-who's there?**_

_**Natsu: (pokes head inside) Whoa! Hey guys, I found her! **_

_**(enters the rest of Team Natsu)**_

_**Star: Natsu! Erza! Gray! Lucy! Happy! What are you guy's doing here?**_

_**Natsu: (mischievous grin plastered over his face) We heard that there was a new writer on the site, so we decided that we would come and mess with you a bit**_

_**Happy: Aye sir!**_

_**Natsu: (Erza hits him over the back of his head) OWW! What was that for Erza?**_

_**Erza: I am terribly sorry for him, we did not come here to play pranks instead we are here to observe, you will barely even notice that we are here.**_

_**Star: Yeah right, Natsu won't be able to sit still long enough, eventually he will end up fighting with Gray and you'll step in to break it up. I'll be forced to put a halt to my writing and my parents will have me working from sun up to sun down to pay for and repair the damages that you three will cause.**_

_**Natsu: Well, I thought a couple pranks were a good idea!**_

_**Gray: Of course you did flame brain! What are you, a child?**_

_**Natsu: Do you wanna go Icicle?**_

_**Gray: Bring it on heat stroke!**_

_**Star: (Natsu and Gray start to fight as usual) What did I just tell you guys! My parents are gonna kill me!**_

_**Lucy: Don't worry Star, you'll get used to it. Anyway, I can't wait to see what you come up with, I'm sure you'll do great**_

_**Star: Thank you Lucy, you're so kind**_

_**Lucy: So now that we're friends, can you tell me what's gonna happen**_

_**Star: Sorry Luce, that's a secret. Anyway, you can all enjoy the story now, I'm just gonna put a stop to this stupid fight before my house come tumbling down. (Emits demon aura, walking towards the two fighting mages)**_

_**Natsu and Gray: (freezes mid fight) Uh oh! Shit! Run!**_

_**Star: Get back here you hooligans!**_

**Chapter 2**

**Normal P.O.V**

The next morning, whilst waiting for Erza at the train station, Gray and Natsu were arguing as usual. Lucy and Happy watched the two in disbelief, it was barely 8 in the morning and they were already at each other's throats. In Lucy's arms, the pair let out an unamused sign.

"I don't want to get on that, I'll die!"

"Suck it up Matchstick! It's only a 4 hour ride"

"There's no way I'm going to survive 4 torturous hours in a train with you Paddle-Pop!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Flame Brain?"

"Exactly what it sounds like Ice Princess, 4 hours of looking at your ugly face will make me sick all over again!"

"How about I knock your lights out, that way I don't have to listen to you moan in pain, Fire Dork!"

"Like hell you'll be able to land a hit on me, Ice Crystal!"

"Bring it on, Cinderblock!"

"You're going down now, Snow Fall!"

"Pinkie!"

"Snow Fairy!"

"Flamingo!"

"Flamingo! That's it; you're a dead man Gray!"

"I hope you two aren't fighting!" This new commanding voice spoke; authority rang clear through their heads, causing Gray and Natsu to freeze in horror. "I would be so disappointed if you were."

A woman with deep scarlet hair appeared before them; behind her she towed a mountain of luggage. All of which she deemed necessities. Erza had arrived. Quickly flinging their arms around each other's shoulders, they once again began their well-rehearsed façade.

"Of course not Erza, we were simply having a heated debate on the finer points of our friendship" came the hurried explanation from Gray.

"Aye" Natsu mimicked Happy in agreement.

"That's good then. Now get on the train" commanded Erza.

In a puff of smoke, Natsu and Gray had disappeared onto the train leaving Erza with her luggage and Lucy with Happy still rooted to the spot.

The two girls plus exceed boarded and went to find which compartment the others had managed to secure. Gray couldn't control his laughter and was holding his sides whilst Natsu, who had turned multiple shades of green, was in a sprawling heap, taking up the whole seat on one side of the compartment. At a fierce glance from Erza, Lucy sat down besides Natsu, placing his head on her lap. Surprisingly this was one of the only things besides Wendy's troila spell that helps him deal with his motion sickness. With a soft sigh, Natsu nuzzled his head into a comfier position and had soon escaped his spiteful stomach into dream land. This caused Erza to smirk in satisfaction of their growing relationship, the guilds current matchmaker would be so proud of her.

~Time Skip~

The team ended up tracking the bandits deep into the forest and as it turned out, only one of the bandits possessed magic. He had the ability to turn himself invisible and if it wasn't for Natsu's nose, he would have escaped. Surprisingly it only took them 20 minute all up to find, defeat and turn in the bandits. There had been minimal damage which was a surprise since team Natsu usually destroys at least half the town.

"Well, I think that went rather well" stated Erza as the team walked towards the train station.

"No kidding, we didn't destroy the town this time and that's my rent for this month taken care of", Lucy bounced along in high spirits, no longer having to worry about being kicked out of her apartment.

"But that's no fun Lucy" pouted Natsu, he didn't enjoy jobs quite as much unless he got to destroy something, but being the simple minded idiot that he is, he forgot all about that as the thought of riding the train again set his stomach in motion and turning his face green. "I think I'm gonna hurl, let's walk back to Magnolia".

"Pathetic" mumbled Gray, while the girls and Happy couldn't help but snicker to themselves.

**Kat P.O.V**

The streets were crowded making it easier to lose my pursuers but simultaneously making it harder to further locate them. It had only been a week ago that I arrived in this town, usually I manage to hide somewhere for a month before they track me down and I have to quickly relocate again. Pulling my simple brown cloak tighter around my body, making sure that the hood covered my face, I began to move deeper into the crowd inching my way towards the towns' northern exit. In the distance, shouts could be heard from the enraged townspeople, probably from my pursuers trying to barge their way through the crowded streets. Sadly that won't delay them for long and as much as I want to run and get out of there as quickly as possible, that would simply draw too much attention to me.

10 minutes later and I finally make it out of the crowd. Even though I now have room to manoeuvre, I cannot run or use my magic to escape until I am out of sight. No matter what, my identity and magic cannot become known. It'll just invite more trouble to come after me. Keeping my head tilted down and quickening my pace a bit, I round the corner with a burst of speed attempting to travel through the back alleys until reaching the exit but that plan came tumbling down. As soon as I rounded the corner, I collided into an unusually high source of heat. In the split second of recognition that I was falling, my arms instantly went up to my head before coming into contact with the cobble stoned ground. Ouch, a slight discomfort shot through my arm, like someone had sent ice pulsating through my veins. Yep, my wrist was bound to be bruised from that fall. Lifting my head from my position of sprawling on the ground, I saw a young man around my age doing the same thing. Momentarily stunned; I forgot all about hiding my face whilst my eyes were drawn to his pink hair, which you wouldn't normally see on a boy. Only coming back to my senses when his friends started speaking and a slender, delicate hand was being offered towards me.

"Are you okay?" the blonde girl gently asked; she was the one who owned the offered hand.

With my head down cast, I take her hand and let her help me to my feet. "I'm fine, thanks for helping me up and sorry for crashing into you like that." I said, turning to face the pink-haired boy since he was the one I was apologising to.

"That's perfectly alright, the main thing is that no one was injured but if you don't mind me asking, why were you running so quickly anyway" The beautiful red head inquired.

I know that she didn't mean any harm by it, she was just curious. This might prevent me from making any new friends but it is a sacrifice that I must make because if they discover what I am then ultimately their lives would be in danger. Stealing a quick glance back towards the crowds and am shocked that the voiced of my pursuers have reached my ears, much closer than I expected. I have to get out of here now and I see no other way to get out of this conversation other than being completely rude and running off.

"My business is my own, stay out of it!" I forcefully snapped adding just a bit too much anger into it. "I'm leaving; maybe I'll see you guys around sometime." Pulling my hood down further too completely cover my face again, I took off running around the corner towards the edge of the town.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Hey, wait a minute. Come back!" Lucy shouts preparing to run after the girl, but a weight on her arm kept her anchored in place. Looking back she saw that the hand that was holding onto her belonged to her best friend and partner Natsu.

"Hang on Lucy, I can track her remember so don't go running off and getting lost on us, okay?" the pink haired dragon slayer reminded her. Lucy nodded back and they were about to set off together when a scary and commanding voice reached their ears making them freeze where they stood.

"Stop where you are, the both of you!" the red haired Titania proclaimed. "You shall not just go running off on us. I agree that we should go after her, her behaviour became extremely suspicious just before she left. Besides she owes us an apology to excuse her rudeness!"

"Aye Sir!" shouted the little blue exceed Happy, just to be included in the conversation.

As the five were about to set off after the hooded girl, they heard shouts and curses headed their way. Glancing back to see who it was that was using such terrible language out in public they saw two big muscular guys running down the street towards them. One had tattoos that ran the length of his right arm, a crooked grin that set shivers of fear down anyone's spine, short cropped black hair, deep green eyes and a scar that ran from his left temple down to the outside of his corresponding eye. His partner resembled a giant; tall with big bulging muscles, a smallish head, shoulder length dark blue hair and brown eyes.

"Fuck, where'd that bitch go?" shouted tattoos whilst looking around madly for whoever he was after.

"If we don't find her soon the boss'll kill us for sure, spread out and find her before she leaves the town! Rendezvous at the train station in 2 hours, if she managed to escape then we'll have to go to the next town and try to catch her there." Instructed muscles.

"Fine, fine; I don't know what the boss wants with her but she's gonna pay for leading us on this huge chase across the country before I had I her over." Sneered tattoos.

The pair split up and ran in opposite direction to continue their hunt. The five fairies, who managed to overhear everything that they said, looked at each other with mixed emotions clouding their eyes and facial expressions.

"You guys don't think – "Questioned Lucy, with worry taking priority in her dam of emotions.

"Yes I do." Erza cut Lucy off with her own statement. "Natsu!"

"You got it Erza!" cheered Natsu, who was suddenly in the mood to go beat those thugs to a bloody pulp. Taking a few sniffs in the air, he started running in the direction that the girl had gone before them. "This way!"

With Natsu as their guide, the team followed the mysterious girls' scent down the exact path that she had travelled only a few minutes beforehand. They were confident that they could find her before she got out of the town and before the twin meatheads found her, especially since those two were going the wrong ways. A few minutes later, running as quickly as the team could, they arrived at the towns' edge. Before them the country side spanned out in all directions but there wasn't a single person in sight.

"Nice going pyro! You lost her!" Gray taunted.

"Shut up Ice Drop! Her scent ends right here! What the hell! What's going on here?" Natsu's temper flickered to life.

"Who exactly is this girl?" Lucy whispered to herself. Determination filled her eyes; she was going to solve this mystery no matter what!

**Star: So what did you all think? Feedback is appreciated, both good and bad**

**Natsu: Well when you put it like that. It was terrib-**

**Star: Not from you Natsu!**

**Natsu: (gulps) Aye sir, you're weird Star.**


End file.
